This invention relates generally to hand tools. More specifically, this invention relates to an adjustable measuring tool for use particularly in carpentry which combines the features of a square, a level and a bevel tool into a single device.
A skilled carpenter often utilizes many different types of tools to quickly and economically perform his trade. Some of the more common types of tools used by carpenters include levels, tee-squares, rafter angle squares, carpenter squares, combination squares, rules, knives and gauges, as well as hammers and saws. The particular type of tool used is normally dictated by the task at hand.
Many carpenters have found it necessary to carry with them more tools than desirable as they perform their various work tasks. In some limited accessibility locations, such as encountered when building roofs, it is simply impossible for a carpenter to effectively perform his job while also carrying all of the tools he may need. This often results in wasted time and effort as the builder is forced to move from the work site to retrieve tools as the need arises.
For example, if a carpenter is on a roof during the rafter framing stage, he is typically required to cut and nail a row of freeze blocks around the perimeter of the roof. The correct manner of installing these freeze blocks would be to first snap a line on the top of the rafters after marking the points from which to snap the line from one end to another. To do this correctly and quickly, the carpenter would need a combination square. After this had been accomplished, he would then need to mark and cut the corner blocks. For this he would need a bevel or rafter square. At different points in the process, he may require the use of a level, a rule, a blueprint scale, or one of many other tools carpenters typically and routinely use.
In addition the carpenter may need to quickly and easily adjust the spacing or orientation of any of these tools with one hand while holding material in position with the other hand.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a measuring tool which combines the features of a square, a level and a bevel tool into a single device. Such a tool must be relatively inexpensive, compact, lightweight and durable. Further, a measuring tool is needed which can square, bevel and mark angles in a simple and easy to understand manner. Moreover, such a tool is needed which can perform these tasks with a minimum of adjustment, without requiring disassembly of the tool, and in a quick and easy manner. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.